Headcannons & Drabbles of Monster High Couples & Friendships
by Lauren Renee
Summary: A collection of headcannons/drabbles. Each chapter is either a cannon couple or friendship or a non-cannon personal favorite. I do take take requests!
1. Cleo and Deuce

**Cleo and Deuce**

1. Whenever Deuce is having a bad day Cleo (although she'll deny it) makes up and sings songs, which she admits are terrible and Deuce laughs at but, he'll always end up humming them for the next couple of days. Either way the songs fulfill Cleo's purpose of getting a smile on his face.

2. Sometimes when he wants to bug her Deuce lays on top of Cleo and 'noodles' out to annoy her although she secretly loves it and thinks it's cute when he gets kind of needy.

3. He doesn't have one so whenever they go out they have to borrow Cleo's dads' car. Deuce always insisted on driving because it seemed gentlemanly like and it kind of impressed Cleo in till she realized how terrible a driver he was and no longer let him drive.

4. Deuce bops Cleo on the nose and smiles whenever she's being extra pouty or unreasonable.

5. Cleo bops Deuce on the nose and smirks whenever he says something out of the ordinary or snobby.

6. Cleo trained Hissette to bite Deuce awake early in the morning whenever he spends the night, that way they don't get caught in bed together and she doesn't have to bother waking up. Before he leaves, Deuce tucks a note into whatever she's wearing that she won't find in till hours after she wakes up.

7. There are three pairs of Cleo's shoes in Deuce's closet with no explanation of how they go there. They're just there.

8. Every year Deuce has tried to surprise Cleo for their anniversary and every year Cleo has found out. She still tries to pretend to be surprised though. Deuce doesn't buy it so he thinks she hates it and then makes it up to her by cooking her favorite food.

9. Cleo has a spare key to Deuce's house to use in case she ever feels lonely at her own house.

10. Sometimes Deuce's Vipers chew on Cleo's hair, she learned to not let it bother her.

11. Even though she's the diva herself, when they hangout poolside Cleo has to apply sunblock on Deuce's back or else he won't wear any and she hates it's when he starts peeling/shedding.

12. Cleo has an album full of pictures on his phone of Deuce looking stupid.

13. Deuce has been trying to take a bad picture of Cleo for the last three months. He's starting to hate how photogenic she is.

14. Deuce is a better person when he's with Cleo. She gives him someone to always think of before doing something dangerous but, at the same time a challenge to want to be better for himself.

15. Cleo was the first to say I love you but, the second to feel it.

* * *

**Review what you think or drop a suggestion for another chapter. Note if the pairing is non-cannon I will only do it on the grounds that I like said pairing or have the inspiration for it. Thank you for reading.**

**Next: Lagoona and Gil**


	2. Lagoona and Gil

**Lagoona and Gil**

1. Lagoona has a draw full of t-shirts and sweaters she stole from Gil. Every now and then she'll return them one at a time and take another. Gil still hasn't figured out or knows why his missing clothes just reappear smelling like coconut and strawberries…or that Lagoona lounges around and sleeps in them.

2. Whenever Lagoona and Gil fight it usually ends with Lagoona using some Australian slang insult and storming off and leaving Gil really confused as to what she said and conflicted on whether she just needs to blow of some steam or she wants him to go after her. Either way he always guesses wrong.

3. Lagoona likes to poke fun at Gil for driving like a grandma.

4. One time Gil got his watch caught in Lagoona's hair when they were making out, after hours of trying detangle they ended up having to cut it out. So as an apology he bought her a bunch of hats and hoodies. Lagoona didn't even care that much but thought it was adorable how upset he thought she was.

5. Lagoona thinks the most attractive thing about Gil is how good he smells naturally through his cologne and the chlorine…and body, definitely body.

6. Gil thinks the most attractive thing about Lagoona is how she smells like coconut and strawberry…but he still can't figure whose been stealing his clothes.

7. Gil secretly hates Neptuna. Lagoona secretly knows and thinks it's hilarious.

8. Lagoona bought a book on freshwater monsters mannerisms in an attempt to impress Gil's parents. When Gil found it he threw it away and told her she was perfect just the way she is…and freshwater Lagoona terrified him.

9. Late night on the way back from out of town Gil's car broke down and he got super flustered because they both had curfews and he couldn't fix it. They walked back into a town an hour later and went late night skinny dipping because they were already late and it so was the one time worth getting grounded.

10. When Gil met Lagoona's dad he kept 'playfully' punching him in the arm. He sucked it up because he knew how much it meant to Lagoona that they get along.

11. Gil hurt his leg sneaking out of Lagoona's house in the middle of the night and wore a knee brace for the last two months of school with no explanation.

12. Gil is the only one who can calm down Lagoona on the rare occasion that she's overly spazzy and flustered. He doesn't really know what he does other than talk her down and listen but, whatever it is, it just works.

13. Gil often wonders way Lagoona loves him so much and worries that she thinks he's wimpy and is going to dump him for being so boring.

14. On time at a concert some guy bumped into Lagoona and Gil tried to be all macho and make him apologize. When the random guy didn't Gil got into a fight which he didn't lose, but he did get a black eye and Lagoona refused to talk to him for a week for being stupid and reckless.

15. Lagoona loves Gil because she doesn't have to worry about being stupid and reckless because he's so level headed and balances her out.

* * *

**Next: Abbey and Heath as a request from _Monsterhighcleoaddict_. Thanks to her as well as _Miranda Hanes _for reviewing my first chapter. I will also be doing one of her request soon after.  
**


	3. Abbey and Heath

**Abbey and Heath**

**For _Monsterhighcleoaddict_**

1. Abbey was the one who asked out Heath first.

2. Heath tried learning how to ice skate to impress Abbey. She was not impressed by his ice skating but she rewarded him for his effort with their a kiss.

3. Heath once stood outside Abbey's house at midnight and translated 'their song' into into Russian and played it on his guitar. He ended up translating it wrong but Abbey still thought it was cute and couldn't help laughing he whole time, especially when Bloodgood nailed him with the garden hose.

4. Whenever Heath makes Abbey laugh (the side splitting laugh only he can cause) she punches him in the arm. Only she didn't really know how hard she hit him in till he made her laugh while wearing a t-shirt and she saw him bruise. She stopped doing it but every now and then she'll slip up and have to apologize.

5. Heath did the yawn-stretch-arm-around-the-shoulder thing on their first date and thought he got away with it. Abbey knew, she was waiting for him to do it.

6. When Heath was teaching Abbey how to play mini golf he thought he'd do the whole suave act of arms around her waist and and hands on top of hers. It worked but soon after that Abbey got frustrated with playing and broke her club over her knee. They were banned and Heath had to pay for the damage.

7. Whenever Heath kisses Abbey all flirty on her cheek, temple, forehead or nose she rolls her eyes and waits for him to turn away to get all and goo goo eyes.

8. Abbey once accidentally pushed Heath over a balcony edge when they were both playfully shoving each other.

9. Heath set up a whole scenario of giving Abbey his Letterman jacket after a big game. She refused and they ended up driving to his house where she spent twenty minutes going through his closet looking for a pair of sweatpants she saw him wear once that she really liked.

10. One time they both got drunk on imported vodka and Abbey ended up getting 'Heath' tattooed on her neck, Heath got 'Gabby' on his lower back. Abbey was upset and didn't speak to him in till she realized it was temporary. Turns out only hers was and she resumed not speaking to him in till he got it fixed.

11. Abbey eventually did get 'Heath' tattooed for real. Only really small and on her hip so no one else could see it.

12. Heath took Abbey to his favorite bowling alley and got all grumpy afterwards when she knocked him of the top ten record board. Her bragging didn't help.

13. One day Abbey was feeling sick and really down. Since he knew Abbey likes the beach but can't stay in the sun for to long, Heath gave her the jar of sand he collected when he was five and they made a sandcastle in her room to cheer her up.

14. Heath promised to teach Abbey how to drive but had to give up half way through because she realized he couldn't drive very well either.

15. Abbey downplays her feelings about Heath because she's not very comfortable at expressing them but, she has told everyone back home in her village how great her boyfriend is and even stretched the truth a little to make him sound better to her parents.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my second chapter, _PinkiepieandRarityPoniesRule, Dooglehoogle, and again Miranda Hanes._**

**Now just a reminder and a bit of a notice. I take non-canon couple requests as well. While some may not think of Heath and Abbey as canon, I do. So don't be afraid to make a request thinking I might shoot it down. Also I will be doing all the main characters at one point so if I don't get to your request immediately to worry. Also I am taking friendship pairings so when requesting a friendship pairing to make the indication. Anywyas thank you for reading and to all those who reviewed.**

**Next: Draculaura and Clawd as a request from _Miranda Hanes_**


	4. Draculaura and Clawd

**Draculaura and Clawd**

**For _Miranda Hanes and a guest reviewer_**

1. Draculaura's dad only lets her go out during the day for school and pre-arranged events. So she'll go late night jogging and 'bump' into Clawd also 'jogging.' At the park by his house. At the bench next to the ice cream truck. At 9:45 sharp. Every night. They usually just eat ice cream and cuddle on the benches.

2. Clawd bought Draculaura a cashmere sweater for their anniversary. He estimated th size and it was two sizes two big. She loves it even more because of it.

3. Every time Clawd tries helping Draculaura study, they both get frustrated half way through and just end up making out. They have never finished an entire study session without this happening.

4. Sometimes Clawd calls Draculaura 'Buttons' for no other reason than her being adorable.

5. One night after a week of them both being super busy and not getting to see each other, Clawd took Draculaura and parked up on a hill that overlooked the town so they could star gaze. But, because it was to cold for her, they just reclined their seats and looked out through the sun roof and listened to the radio.

6. Whenever Clawd is upset Draculaura doesn't really know what to do. She just kinds of shuffles her feet and tries to comfort him the best she can. She's never too sure with these things as she's usually the dramatic one. Regardless she always finds a way to pull Clawd out of his funk.

7. Draculaura can fit into one of the legs of Clawd's pants. It took a morning after snuggling and complete boredom to figure that out.

8. Draculaura can get down and slip under Clawd's bed with ease and room to spare. Clawd tried to dive under her bed one time and nearly gave himself a concussion on the frame considering how low it was.

9. Draculaura wanted to learn how to play casketball so she could spend more time with Clawd. Even though he was very hesitant at first and she never really did grasp the game, he had fun the couple of times they attempted to play a game and he didn't have to take anything so serious.

10. Draculaura is just as bad as Clawd at picking out gifts, she got him a century old painting of a horse for his birthday, it still hangs above his bed.

11. Draculaura can no matter what under any circumstances resist Clawd when he gives her the puppy eyes.

12. They'll both start making silly faces at each other from across the room and make a game of it, the only way to lose is getting caught looking ridiculous by someone else.

13. They could spend hours just hanging out in each other's room without talking and it would still be time well spent in their books.

14. Clawd learned that behind closed doors Draculaura is the least superficial person in the world.

15. Draculaura learned that all her silly little fantasies of the 'perfect boyfriend' were actually possible thanks to one amazingly sweet werewolf.

* * *

**Even though I adore this couple they're a little bland. So I'm sorry if it wasn't that nice. Anyways thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapters. **

**So here is a list in order of all the upcoming chapters**

**•Frankie & Jackson**

**•Frankie & Holt**

**•Johnny & Operetta**

**•Deuce & Jackson (And I really do apologize to Ignacia Kitty Dolohov Potter for pushing this one back so much, I've never written yaoi so I need a little more time)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
